


Gods and Monsters.

by Wendy_SPY



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Las historias a menudo se componen de gente mala y gente buena, de ángeles y demonios, de dioses con el poder de juzgar a los monstruos... el problema radica en averiguar, quienes son cuales.La búsqueda de venganza, los precios que hay que pagar por los errores, y un par de balas.





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Desde hace bastante tiempo, tenía ganas de escribir algo policíaco, y aquí está. Espero que quien lo lea, se emocione como yo al escribirlo. 
> 
> Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee... etc, etc.

PROLOGO. 

Los gritos fueron desgarradores, era un niño llorando por su madre, era un niño que había perdido todo, que a los 13 años no tenía la menor conciencia de que había pasado, porque había perdido a sus padres. ¿Quién se los había arrebatado? 

Tony tenía las manos pegadas al ataúd de su madre, no quería que la enterrarán, no quería decirle adiós, quizá tuviera una vaga noción que no sólo estaba perdiendo a su madre y padre, sino que lo estaba perdiendo todo… Absolutamente todo. 

Había muchas caras firmes, la mayoría miraban al niño como poco más que una molestia, sería interesante adivinar si alguno realmente sentía pena por la pareja en los fetros. Era curioso incluso averiguar que los había llevado allí. Muchos incluso quizá lo disfrutaban, y lo que deseaban es ver por fin muerto al famoso Howard Stark, ese hombre que tenía tantas deudas de sangre con múltiples mafias y criminales, y que aun así logró por muchos años llegó a estar en la cima. Pero ahora había sido asesinado por un desconocido, y de su imperio quedó nada, más que el débil niño cuyas lágrimas resbalaban copiosas por su rostro. 

—Tony… tranquilo—Una hermosa mujer pelirroja, en realidad una chica, pues contaba apenas con 21 años, se acercó al menor, para abrazarlo con dulzura, pero al mismo tiempo con fuerza. —Shhh… Shhh…todo estará bien—Lo giró para que al pre adolescente siguiera llorando abrazado a su pecho. 

—Todos… todos lo van a pagar Nat—Susurró el niño con furia, a lo que la chica rusa, sólo atinó a tomarle del rostro y besar su frente, volviendo a tomar en sus brazos mientras los ataúdes descendían. 

\------

Natasha Romanoff tenía una deuda con María Stark, una larga lista de deudas en realidad… Estaba en números rojos. Desde que de niña había sido traída a américa por la fuerza, el primer rostro amable que encontró fue el de esa mujer, quien la ayudó a escapar de sus esclavistas. La ayudó cuando cayó en las drogas, la ayudó cuando al volverse bailarina exótica y prostituta, los clientes la golpeaban, y más de una vez la salvó de la muerte, al llevarla con un estudiante de medicina de confianza, que curaba sus heridas. 

Es por ello que a su muerte, sintió tanto coraje como el mismo hijo de María, por esa razón fue que al ver al niño allí, sufriendo por su madre, supo que era su deber cuidarlo, era su tiempo de ser fuerte, y de devolver lo que aquella maravillosa mujer había hecho por ella. 

Tony era un chico listo, y Natasha no deseaba que se inmiscuyera en ese mundo que tanto dolor le causó, tanto a sus padres como a ella. Trabajó duro, cuidando de él, y Tony… Tony comenzó a cuidar de ella, además de que correspondía sus esfuerzos, siendo un chico brillante, quien en poco tiempo obtuvo becas completas, para sostenerse y sostener sus estudios. 

A los 21 años, se convirtió en un graduado con honores, con la oferta de trabajar en una de las mejores empresas del ramo de la tecnología, pero lo rechazó… 

\----

—No necesito un trabajo—Le dijo a Natasha, mientras se encontraba en la mesa del departamento bastante decente que entre los dos habían podido pagar, trabajaba en la modificación de algunas armas, que tenían por seguridad—Necesito respuestas, tú y las chicas, necesitan seguridad, necesitamos vengarnos de todos aquellos que nos han hecho daño. 

La hermosa mujer llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios encendiéndolo, mientras negaba con la cabeza, después de todo eso, creía que Tony ya había deshecho esa idea de venganza. 

—¿Y que se supone que harás Tony? Tienes la oportunidad de tener una vida maravillosa, de irnos de aquí de una vez, de vivir la vida que María habría…

—No—Interrumpió, suave pero firme— no sin antes encontrar a su asesino. —Le dijo acercándose a verle a los ojos—Saldremos de aquí Nat, lo prometo. Pero no puedo dejar este lugar con eso a cuestas. 

—La policía no tiene datos de quien asesinó a tus padres. 

—No confío en ellos de cualquier manera. En este sitio se creen malditos dioses, creen que pueden juzgarnos, nos ven como monstruos, a todos aquellos que no vamos con su estúpido código moral. —Dijo con cierto resentimiento. —Fue cuando ellos intervinieron que mis padres murieron. 

—¿Entonces? —La voz de la rusa era baja, tenía miedo, incertidumbre de la impulsividad del hombre en el que Tony había convertido. 

—Siempre lo has dicho. ¿Cuándo es el momento que los hombres más abren la boca? —Le miró fijamente.

—No Tony… No voy a permitir que hagas eso. 

—Estaré más cerca de ustedes, podré cuidarlas. Además ¿Quién no quiere follarse al hijo de Howard Stark? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, algo altanera.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo, espero disfruten leyendolo.

CAPÍTULO 1. 

Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo, recargado en la esquina de unas de las viejas avenidas de la ciudad; húmeda, fría por la lluvia, dónde los pocos autos que circulaban, lo hacían a baja velocidad, para ver a la cantidad de chicos, chicas, travestis, mujeres y hombres de distintas edades, que vendían su cuerpo por diferentes precios, los cuales pese al frío, lucían ropa ajustada y escasa, regalando sonrisas fingidas, que podrían pasar por las de la más genuina felicidad, cómo si estar en la madrugada en una esquina, esperando por ser cogido, fuera lo más divertido del mundo. 

Él vigilaba, con el cigarrillo moviéndose entre sus labios, se vendía también, pero no como todos los demás, su precio era alto, y su cuerpo no era visto por cualquiera. Llevaba unos lentes de armazón negro, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero encima, no lucía como un prostituto, pero sus bellas facciones, y los jeans desgastados y ajustados, que delineaban la perfecta curvatura de su trasero, atraían como si no llevara nada de ropa. Aunque con lujo de altanería se permitía rechazar a la mayoría de los potenciales clientes. 

Era fácil; les echaba un vistazo, coqueteaba, preguntaba donde vivían, en que trabajaban, desde hace cuánto, si se rehusaban a contestar aún pese a su insistencia, los dejaba ir, pero si no contestaban y su información le interesaba, aceptaba. Cobraba claro, pero lo que tuvieran para decir, le interesaba mucho más que el dinero. Estaba allí con un propósito, y sólo con uno, encontrar a los asesinos de sus padres. 

Un grito, un forcejeo… saltó de las pequeñas escalinatas donde estaba, y avanzó hasta un sitio donde un par de adolescentes ebrios intentaban subir a una de las nuevas chicas a la fuerza a su auto. 

—¿Quieren un poco de diversión muchachos? —Preguntó Tony colocándole una pistola bajo la barbilla a uno—Yo les puedo dar una noche explosiva se los aseguro. La chica dice que no le interesan.

—Es una puta ellas no deci…—Las palabras del adolescente se vieron cortadas por un golpe que Tony le dio con el arma. 

—Ellas deciden con quien, cuando, cómo y cuánto. ¿Está claro? Ahora vuelvan a la jodida casa de Papi de donde salieron, y no se aparezcan por aquí de nuevo, a menos que consideren sus modales. —Les quebró un espejo del auto con un disparo, y los chicos casi saltaron al convertible, acelerando. 

—Gracias Tony—Susurró la chica, era castaña y delgada, con un rostro bastante dulce, había huido de un pueblo donde su padre la golpeaba, y la iba a casar con un viejo, que la había violado varias veces. 

—Ten más cuidado—Le dijo acariciándole dulce la mejilla, caminando de regreso a su posición, viendo entonces un carro negro parándose frente a él, antes de que la ventanilla bajara, ya sabía de quien se trataba. 

—Creo que tengo algo para ti, Edward—Un hombre de una mirada hermosa, le sonrió de lado. Loki, con él cabello negro intenso, ojos esmeralda, piel nívea, y gestos sublimes, lo convertían en un hombre sencillamente bello, y uno de los mejores amigos de Tony. —Una pequeña sorpresa. —Le sonrió felino, con su exótico acento que nunca perdió, y su aterciopelada voz.

—Amo tus sorpresas. 

—Sube entonces—Le animó. 

Tony rodeó al auto para abordar. Loki Laufeyson, era un hombre brillante, que de la nada, había construido un pequeño imperio; “Ice Hearts” era uno de los mejores clubs de strippers de la zona y la ciudad, muchas de las chicas que salían de la calle entraban allí. El mismo Tony había bailado un par de veces en el sitio, en la sección para hombres. Aunque la mayor estrella era su dueño, pero para decepción de muchos, hacía un gran tiempo que había dejado los escenarios, otorgando solo pequeños bailes privados, a muy altos precios, que le permitían tener aquel auto, el elegante reloj, y la ropa de marca que llevaba puesta en aquellos momentos, además claro de los múltiples ingresos que otorgaba el lugar, aunque muy pocas personas sabían, que la gran mayoría de ganancias de Loki, iba a parar a hijos de prostitutas para que pudieran continuar sus estudios.

“El hechicero” como muchos le apodaban, por sus enigmáticos ojos y encantos, había sido hijo de una, que había muerto a manos de uno de sus clientes, dejando desamparado al bello niño, que había sido uno más de los milagros de María Stark, pues esta lo había protegido hasta su muerte. 

—¿Es información importante? —Preguntó Tony, apagando el cigarrillo y tirándolo por la ventana.

—No lo sé Edward. Podría ser una gran pista, o podría no ser nada. Sabes cómo es esto. 

—Lo sé, hace ya tres años desde que me gradué y comenzamos esto, y aún seguimos como al principio.

—La gente no quiere hablar. Nos hemos vuelto poderosos, temen, y se esconden. Las chicas y chicos nos son fieles, es lo importante. Pero los enemigos de tu papá, ahora si te  
ven como una amenaza.

—Pensaron que solo era un pequeño llorón.

—Todos pensaron eso de nosotros, pero ahora les dimos una lección. —Loki le sonrió con confianza, y Tony le devolvió el gesto. 

—¿Cómo va el negocio?

—Los grandes empresarios son unos cerdos, pero sabemos cómo manejarlos, y estoy haciendo algunos arreglos.

—¿Arreglos?

—Acaba de entrar una nueva directiva a la policía de la zona, nuevos agentes, nuevo director. Rectos y honrados, al parecer—Tony rió solo de escuchar eso—Estamos buscando como llevárnoslos a la bolsa, de momento dile a tu gente en las zonas 3 o 4 que mantengan un perfil bajo. 

—Lo haré, gracias amigo.

—Estamos en esto juntos Tony—Le aseguró “El hechicero”, estacionando en la parte trasera del enorme y lujoso club, estaba en una zona muy mala, rodeado de edificios pobres, pero el sitio era casi un palacio, con decorados elegantes, en colores; plata, verde, azul y negro. Nada de rojo, nada de rosa, ningún color que Loki considerara vulgar. Los colores eran limpios y estilizados, ayudando a resaltar la belleza de los que allí laboraban.  
Entraron al sitio, hasta la oficina de Loki, dónde había un hombre robusto y algo achaparrado esperando, llevaba un traje elegante, pero que no le favorecía en nada, era bastante feo a decir verdad, pero sonrió al ver llegar a los otros.

—¿Es él? —Loki asintió. —Edward, te presento a Robert McCoy, de seguridad McCoy. 

—Un placer—Saludó Tony extendiendo su mano, que fue agitada por la del otro, con una sonrisa bonachona, y un apretón de negocios. 

—Lo mismo digo, Señor Stark. 

—Loki dijo que tiene información para mí. 

—El señor Laufeyson, me informó de su búsqueda. Y me dijo que usted era un genio de las tecnologías. 

—Genio se queda corto, pero sí—Respondió autosuficiente. 

—Bien, bien… ¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos? 

Loki señaló los sofás dentro de la oficina, sentándose el hombre en el individual, y el par de jóvenes en el de dos piezas. 

—Imagino, que si hablo de eso, quiere un trato. —Pronunció Tony. 

—Grandes compañías, le ofrecieron jugosos sueldos y prestaciones para trabajar con ellos, mi empresa es pequeña. Vendemos sistemas de seguridad para pequeños negocios, así  
que no nos podemos permitirle ofrecerle un sueldo igual que en una compañía, en la que ganaría lo que yo gano, pero… creo que tengo una oferta mejor, que no podrá rechazar. 

—¿Qué es? —Dijo Tony, tomando del bol en la mesa del centro un par de cacahuates que mascó despacio. 

—Una cinta. 

—¿Una cinta?

—Mi familia está en esto desde hace muchos años, Señor Stark. Aún así, no ha logrado prosperar, esa cinta, es de un negocio a las espaldas de la casa en la que fueron asesinados sus padres, muestran todas las personas que entraron y salieron de la casa esa noche. No lo que sucedió dentro claro, pero se podrá hacer una idea de a quien interrogar. —Los ojos de Tony se abrieron sorprendidos, con eso podría saber quién le había estado mintiendo, quienes estuvieron de testigos esa noche. Era una gran pista—A cambio, Señor  
Stark, solo le pido un pequeño favor, estoy cambiando al sistema de seguridad de protección de casas, evolucionando, pero nuestros técnicos no son capaces de realizar un buen circuito cerrado aunque la vida se les fuera en ello. Enséñeles cómo, mejoré nuestras cámaras, nuestros micrófonos, hágame ver clientes contentos, y yo le haré ver quienes estuvieron con sus padres la noche de su muerte. 

—Es un trato—Respondió rápido y sencillo Tony, sacando una nueva sonrisa al robusto hombre. —Pero si la cinta es una farsa…

—El señor Laufeyson—miró al aludido, en cuyos ojos se leía el peligro. —Ya me dijo de lo que son capaces señor, y me jacto de decir que lo he visto en persona en alguno de los vídeos. Además le aseguro, que nunca sacrificaría mi tarjeta de socios a “Ice Hearts” por una mentira así, los ángeles de aquí, no se comparan con ninguno otros que yo haya visto. 

—Está hecho entonces. —Anthony se recargó de mejor manera en el sillón, mientras Loki se ponía de pie, tocando la puerta, entrando al instante dos hermosas mujeres. 

—Un baile en la habitación verde, corre por la casa—Pronunció Laufeyson. Las chicas tomaron de los brazos al Señor McCoy, y le sacaron de la habitación entre miradas felinas y palabras dulces. 

—¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó Loki, cerrando la puerta, caminando a servir al pequeño bar un par de tragos para ambos. —Es decir, ¿Le crees?

—¿Tú le crees? Conoces a tus clientes mejor que yo. 

Loki sirvió despacio y caminó con los tragos hasta tomar asiento junto al castaño, entregándole su bebida. 

—Ninguno de mis clientes es o trabaja en algo honesto, aunque digan que sí. Engañan a sus esposos, no atienden a sus hijos, son corruptos y el dinero se lo gastan en mis chicos. Pero hay de estafadores a estafadores. Este es solo un idiota, que descubrió algo que lo puede beneficiar. 

—¿Por qué no le ofreció esto a alguien más? Alguien que salga en el vídeo, y que pueda estar en nuestra mira si lo vemos. 

—No los conoce, menos a los de aquella época. No sabe con quién ir. Se dedica a la evasión fiscal y los malos contratos. Los asesinatos, drogas y todo esto esa fuera de sus ligas Edward, es solo un pobre y gordo cobarde. No digo que no tomemos precauciones, como en todo, pero dudo que nos mienta.

—Viniendo del dios del engaño y la mentira, me lo creo. —Sonrió Tony. 

—¡Agh! Hace mucho que no escuchaba eso—Se quejó, divertido.

—Así comenzaste esto, no deberías de estar avergonzando—El castaño le dio un trago a su bebida. —Engañaste a quien debías, dijiste la mentiras que eran necesarias, y ahora estás en el trono, y francamente amigo… te queda. —Loki soltó una pequeña risa. 

—Los hombres son tan idiotas con los pantalones abajo. No era complicado que creyeran todo lo que les decía, que abrieran la boca… se amarraban solos la soga al cuello—Sonrió en un gesto que bien podía pasar por maligno—Y cada uno de esos desgraciados, pagó como debía. 

—Cómo deben hacerlo todas las escorias de este lugar—Completó Tony, bebiéndose de un trago, lo último de su bebida. 

—¿Volverás a las calles? 

—Por hoy no, con esto me ahorre un par de manos. —encendió un nuevo cigarrillo— Aunque quizá me dé una vuelta, es fin de cursos, y los chicos se creen que pueden tomar lo que quieran con la tarjeta y el auto de papá. 

—Me gustaría saber que se siente eso. Ya sabes, la libertad, los padres, una familia sin que implique, sexo, drogas y armas. Este mundo me agrada, no te engañes, pero cansa estar siempre alerta. 

—Nos estamos haciendo viejos, quizá eso sea lo que pasa—Sonrió Tony. 

—Quizá, aunque lo he pensado y me pasó que… después de esto…—Su plática se vio interrumpido seguida de unos golpes en la puerta, eran acelerados, el dueño indicó que podía pasar, y un chico, con un traje ajustado de mesero entró algo agitado. —Una riña en la sala tres, señor. Un cliente de oro. 

—Esto es… —Loki rodó un poco los ojos, y se puso de pie—Bebe lo que quieras, las llaves de tu auto están guardas en el segundo cajón, cierra bien cuando salgas, esto tardará. 

—Hablaba mirando a Loki, a la vez que tomaba de debajo de su escritorio, una pistola, guardándola en un bolsillo oculto de su traje, y una daga en el otro lado— Diles que ya voy. 

—Le dijo al chico, que asintió y salió corriendo. 

—Diviértete entonces. —el castaño se puso de pie, le miró a los ojos, y tomándole de la nuca, le proporcionó un beso dulce y chasqueante. —Ten cuidado.

—No soy tu Stark—fue la respuesta, devuelta con un nuevo beso rápido.

No eran pareja, no tenían sexo, ni siquiera se interesaban en lo más mínimo de esa forma, eran amigos, y esos eran pequeñas muestras de afecto, que más que un solo abrazo. Indicaban que estaban juntos en aquello, que si a alguno le pasaba algo, el otro velaría por sus intereses. Además de que verlos hacerlo, calentaba a más de uno.  
El pelinegro dejó la habitación, cerrando tras él. Tony terminó un segundo trago, tomando luego las llaves que Laufeyson había mencionado, saliendo por la parte trasera, riendo al escuchar el ruido en el frente. 

Llegó hasta un auto clásico que adoraba, pero que rara vez usaba. Fue de su padre, y lo pudo rescatar de una subasta. No que sintiera algo por su padre, pero el auto era maravilloso. 

Arrancó el motor, y aceleró, volviendo a los escalones, a su cigarrillo, a la vigilancia, a la calle, a su propósito.

\-------

—Bueno chicos, feliz primer día como detectives. —Un hombre de color, con un parche y traje le sonrió a los dos policías que ahora eran detectives en la división roja. —Vienen con muy buenas recomendaciones de Los Ángeles, así que estoy seguro que Nueva York, les parecerá… divertido—En su tono se podía percibir una sutil y muy bien manejada ironía. —Su primer trabajo—Les señaló, a tres chicos, a través de la ventana de su oficina, parecían adolescentes y estos iban acompañados de sus padres, quienes tenían una cara de genuina molestia, al no ser atendidos tan rápido, como el precio de su ropa, y accesorios, lo ameritaba. 

—Enseguida, señor, y gracias—Respondió el agente rubio, mientras su compañero solo asentía en silencio, saliendo ambos de la oficina, del jefe de departamento. —¿Estás bien? 

—Le preguntó a su compañero. 

—Nueva York, me trae recuerdos. ¿A ti no? —Le respondió este. 

—Buenos, y malos, mejor recordar los buenos—Se encogió de hombros. —Buenas días señores—Se presentó—Soy el Agente Rogers, él es el Agente Barnes, tomaremos su caso. 

—¡Un vándalo le disparó al coche nuevo de mi hijo! —Exclamó una mujer. 

—Y todavía se dio el lujo de amenazarlos—Dijo uno más de los padres.  
Sería algo largo, pensaron ambos.

—Bien señores, ¿En qué distrito, calle, sucedió incidente? —Preguntó Barnes, tomando nota en una pequeña libreta.  
Los hombres miraron a sus hijos, y estos tímidamente y casi en un susurró dieron la calle. El par de agentes se voltearon a ver, sabían a la perfección que hacían los chicos allí. Les tomaron la declaración, de la que sospecharon la mitad era mentira, y luego aseguraron a los molestos padres, que encontrarían al responsable. 

—¿Qué se te ocurre, Bucky? —Le preguntó a su compañero mientras ya iban en el auto. 

—Problemas con un proxeneta, quizá no quisieron pagar lo que se estableció o se pasaron estando borrachos—Especuló.

—Fue lo mismo que yo pensé. Pero como fuera, tenemos que investigar su inocente versión de los hechos. —Suspiró Steve, saliendo del estacionamiento de la estación. 

\-----

Eran las once de la mañana, y Tony desayunaba tranquilo, dónde lo hacía todos los Domingos, “Benny’s” era un establecimiento atendido por un fornido hombre, tan grande que simulaba un oso, pero con un corazón de oro, las meseras, eran chicas jóvenes que amables servían allí, para no volver a las calles, el olor era dulce, y el ambiente cálido.  
Aunque esto fue quebrado, cuando un ligero silencio se estableció al ver a dos hombres entrar, lucían ropa normal, pero las placas en sus cinturones, apenas escondidas por la chaqueta y la larga gabardina, dejaban adivinar que eran policías. 

Se acercaron a la barra, y Benny se apoyó en ella con gesto seguro—¿Qué les puedo servir oficiales? Tenemos el menú especial para ustedes, que incluye una rosquilla gratis—Les dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

—Soy el agente Rogers, y él el agente Barnes, buscamos a un tal… Tony Stark, dijeron que aquí podría estar—Pronunció, captando la atención del castaño, quien aunque los vigilaba, seguía comiendo como si nada.

—Tony… Tony… me suena, me suena, pero… ¿Podría darme más datos? ¿Cómo porque le buscan? Quizá eso me dé una pista. 

—Si sabe dónde se encuentra, solo dígalo—El de cabello negro, apoyó sus manos en la mesa. —Si no, lo arrestaremos por obstrucción policial.  
Benny solo rió—Niños, llevo en estos barrios peligrosos, desde que ustedes se sacaban los mocos en la escuela. No me asustan. 

—Escucha amigo…—Bucky le tomó del cuello.

—Benny, Benny, deja que mis amigos de la ley pasen—Alzó la voz Tony, haciendo un gesto con la mano, de saludo a ambos—No me gusta que me interrumpan mientras desayuno, por eso mi amigo Benny aquí, se vio tan esquivo, pero pasen, aquí tengo dos lugares. —Señaló. —Yo soy Tony Stark por cierto—Dijo, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres de la ley. Esperaban a un hombre enorme, a un tipo con traje caro, con cadenas, y anillos de oro en las manos, con gesto osco, mayor de 30.  
Pero se toparon con un chico que parecía un universitario educado, vestido de Jeans y camisa negra, con unos lentes de armazón medianamente grueso, que trabajaba en su laptop, y leía el periódico, mientras mordisqueaba una dona. 

—¿Tu eres Tony Stark? —Preguntó Steve, sorprendido visiblemente por la imagen, y además, por la hermosura del chico. Era gay, eso no era un secreto, pero nunca se había sentido tan atraído a un rostro. 

—El mismo… Am… —Tony sacó su cartera, mientras los otros dos se sentaban frente a él, pasándole entonces una credencial al de cabello obscuro.

—La MIT—Dijo al leer, siguiendo con las sorpresas.

—Graduado con honores, por eso la vigencia ya venció, pero extravié mi otra identificación—Les respondió con la boca llena del dulce pan que comía, dándole luego un trago a su café, viendo como su credencial era pasada al otro oficial, y este la inspeccionaba con gesto confuso. 

—Creo, creo que nos equivocamos—Pronunció el rubio—¿Conoces si hay algún otro Tony Stark por aquí? 

—No, la verdad es que no, soy el único. Pero si me dicen porque me buscaban, entonces puedo quizá informarles alguien con un nombre parecido.  
Ambos dudaron un poco, pero al final Barnes apoyó sus brazos en la mesa, soltando un suspiro—Ayer por la noche, entre la 17 y la 40, unos chicos manifestaron ser amedrentados por un loco, mientras paseaban en su coche, después de ir a una fiesta, dijeron que les habían amenazado, y le dispararon al…

—Al retrovisor izquierdo del auto, lo sé, yo fui—Dijo como si nada, metiéndose ahora un pedazo de una gran fresa, de un vasito lleno de estás. 

—¿Qué? —Repitieron los dos.

—Esos idiotas, intentaron llevarse a una chica sin hablar de pago, estaban demasiado ebrios, y la estaban tocando sin su permiso. La chica apenas tiene 22 años, y tres meses que llegó aquí, le dieron un susto de muerte. —Se quejó Tony, en un suspiro—Pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? Así es esta vida. Solo puedes hacer lo que sea para—Miró detenidamente la fresa que se encontraba ensartada en un tenedor—para no terminar muerto en una esquina. —negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto con la boca, dándole un nuevo trago al café. Los miró fijo—¿Qué? ¿Van a arrestarme? —Se burló, ante el pasmo de los otros.

—Sí… ¡Sí! —Exclamó Steve—Claro que lo haremos. 

—¿Bajo que cargos? —Preguntó Tony.

—¿Agresión, daño a propiedad ajena? Amenazaste a esos chicos con un arma de fuego. —Exclamó Barnes.

—Una nueve milímetros, con silenciador—Asintió. —Aun así, no pueden arrestarme sin evidencias.

—Acabas de confesar—Le hizo saber Steve.

—¿Les parece? A mí me pareció más, que les conté lo que imaginé que hubiera pasado. Además —Se encogió de hombros—En todo caso, de que haya quizá confesado. Tengo am.. dos, cuatro… siete, nueve testigos—Contó en la cafetería—Que dirán que me sacaron esa confesión con amenazas y a la fuerza. Luego necesitarán testigos, y yo tendré cuartadas listas, con más de 20 personas ubicándome lejos del lugar de los hechos. Quizá los chicos me identifiquen, y si el carísimo abogado logra llevarme a juicio con eso, se topará con un juez, que no le importara el dinero de sus padres, si no lo que yo pueda decir de varias de sus actividades nocturnas—Le miró. —Son nuevos en la zona, lo sé. Pero escuchen esto, no pueden arrestarme, mantengan sus rostros de policías bonitos, lejos de mis asuntos, y yo no me meteré en los suyos. ¿Hable claro aquí? —Sonrió—Benny, desayuno de cortesía de mi parte, para mis amigos—le llamó al hombre que asintió, mientras Tony se ponía de pie como si nada. —Fue un placer desayunar con ustedes chicos. 

Steve tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al final se puso rápido de pie, colocando a Tony contra la barra, llevando las manos de este atrás— Anthony Edward Stark, esta arrestado por agresión, intento de asesinato y daño a propiedad privada, todo lo que diga podrá y será….

—¡Oh, carajo! ¡¿Es en serio?! —Tony volteó los ojos, pero luego le hizo un gesto a los otros para que no intervinieran. Siendo jalado de nuevo por el enorme policía, pudiendo así  
verle a los ojos—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, soldadito. —Le aseguró.

—Nadie esta por encima de la ley—Dictaminó Rogers, recibiendo solo una sonrisa dulce del castaño, que logró erizarle la piel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos.


	3. Capítulo 3 El pasado en el pasado.

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La noche era bastante fría, había una fuerte tormenta, llovía a cantaros en realidad, los truenos y rayos cruzaban el cielo. Los arañazos de luz, partían los callejones, iluminándolos por segundos, mostrando apenas un vistazo, de lo vacío que se encontraban.

La mayoría de la calle, y de esa parte de la ciudad, parecía haber callado, rindiéndose ante el tempestuoso clima, pero había una luz que brillaba, que le hacía frente a la tormenta, que parecía incluso con sus elegantes luces desafiarle de forma altanera, con el letrero de fondo plateado en dónde el azul brillante destacaba el nombre del lugar; “Ice-Hearts”.

Loki bebía tranquilo, miraba el caos en el exterior de su ventana, el viento que se azotaba fuerte contra ella, imposibilitado de entrar al sitio, sus ojos brillaban un poco entre la penumbra, pues era apenas una pequeña lámpara de aura blanca, la que mostraba retazos de la figura quieta, que solo se movía de manera sutil, como una sombra danzante, al tomar la copa, y dejar que el suave vino, se deslizará entre sus labios.

Le gustaba eso, la tormenta tenía un efecto calmante en sus clientes, buscaban calor, brazos suaves, pedían vino en lugar de cerveza, y sus chicos eran tratados con más dulzura, los hombres se adormecían contra los pechos las mujeres, y las manos quedaban quietas en los muslos de los chicos, bajaban la música, y él podía relajarse.

Se puso de pie, y deslizó sus dedos contra el frío cristal, exhaló vaho, feliz de respirar tranquilo una noche…O eso pensó.

Uno, dos, tres toques en la puerta y luego silencio, si no era algo urgente, eso era lo que se tenía que hacer, si es que se quería entrar en su oficina.

—No, hoy no—Pronunció en voz baja, despidiéndose de la tormenta, del vino, y de su tranquilidad. Abrió la puerta, mirando interrogante a una de sus anfitrionas, más exactamente la que se encargaba de la sección VIP SILVER, la que gozaba de los mayores privilegios en el lugar.

—Lo llaman, señor.

—¿Existe algún problema?

—No, señor, lo “llaman”—Repitió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

La ceja de Loki se arqueó, de manera incrédula, ante lo que se refería aquella palabra. No… no esa noche.

—¿Estás segura, que les aclaraste el servicio y el costo?

—Se ofreció pagar el doble de la suma, señor, y… quiere verlo antes.

—¿Antes?

—Dijo que quiere hablar, pidió saber cuál era su bebida favorita, la compró, y lo está esperando, aunque yo le dije que preguntaría. ¿Hice bien?

Laufeyson, se quedó unos momentos callado, miró a la chica, y luego asintió—Hiciste bien, dile a nuestro cliente, que estaré allí en un momento.  —La mujer hizo solo una leve inclinación de cabeza, a manera de aceptación y se retiró por el pasillo, dónde resonó el repiqueteo de sus tacones.

—Hablar—Repitió Loki, volviendo al escritorio. Se colocó la elegante chaqueta en color negro, sobre la camisa en el mismo tono, su espeso cabello, que en ese momento estaba teñido de negro, peinado hacía atrás, le daba un aura devastadoramente sensual e imponente a la vez.

Sin estar demás, ante el extraño suceso, guardo la daga en el bolsillo oculto del saco, y se dirigió hacia la zona donde le esperaban.

El doble de dinero, lo hacía hacer esperar un grupo, varios empresarios, quizá festejando una nueva fusión, un nuevo negocio, pero lo que encontró al otro lado de la puerta, fue lo que menos esperaba, fue lo que menos deseaba.

—¡Largo de aquí! —Le ordenó, con una voz baja, cargada de enojo e ira.

El que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con un gesto preocupado, era Thor; un hombre alto, realmente apuesto, rubio, llevaba un traje que le sentaba a la perfección, seguramente hecho a la medida, sus ojos azules miraron a Loki con una mezcla de dolor, anhelo, y la más genuina devoción y acongojo.

—Loki—Susurró ignorando la orden, dando un paso hacia él—Luces hermoso—Dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que este soltara una risa dolorosa, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Thor?

—¿Qué parece que hago? —Dijo, dando un nuevo paso hacia él. —Vine a verte, a buscarte, a disculparme.

—Estás disculpado, ahora largo de mi vista—Le espetó haciéndose a un lado, y abriéndole la puerta, a lo que Thor, volvió a cerrarla.

—Pague por un servicio, mucho más de lo convenido en realidad—Su voz sonó un poco más ronca y decidida.

—Nos reservamos el derecho de admisión. Puedes quedarte tu dinero.

—Loki por favor, solo… vamos a hablar, un poco—Pidió.

Laufeyson, no podía creer aquello, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de años de extrañarle, de sufrimiento, después de la humillación, aún con todo eso, él tenía el descaro de presentarse así, frente a él, de la nada.

—Tienes cinco minutos, no más—Aceptó caminando a sentarse a un sofá negro, el que quedaba más alejado del resto, mientras que Thor tomó el más próximo a él.

—Loki, sé que quizá me debes de odiar, por lo que pasó, por lo cobarde que fui, por…

—Dime, ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio? —Le interrumpió, haciendo que el rubio soltara un bufido.

—No vine hablar de eso. —Replicó.

Loki ladeó un poco su cabeza. —Continua entonces—Aceptó, ya que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sentía interés por lo que el otro tuviera para decir.

—Como dije, sé que debes odiarme, por todo lo que pasó.

—Por… “todo lo que pasó” —Repitió irónico—¿De qué hablas Thor? ¿Por qué crees que te odio? Por hacerme creer que me amabas y harías todo por estar a mi lado, por haberme mentido cuando decías que no te importaba que antes fuera un vil prostituto, por hacer que todos tus amigos me humillaran en aquella fiesta. No… no… lo más probable es que hables de cuando tuve que aguantar que tu padre me mandara sacar de su casa, llamándome un “puto trepador”, cuando no saliste a buscarme ese día de tormenta, cuando me dejaste solo como un perro afuera de la increíble mansión Odinson—Suspiró—pero en realidad, creo que a lo que te refieres, es cómo la noche después de que te disculparas, la noche después de que me cogiste en tu auto, diciendo cuanto lo sentías, cuanto me amabas, y como nunca me dejarías, fui… tan estúpido—Se rió, cubriendo un poco su boca con la mano—porque la noche siguiente, vi, desde la ventana de tu jardín, como te comprometías con esa antipática mujer. ¿Eso es lo que te refieres por “todo lo que pasó”?

Thor junto sus manos, respirando hondo, mirando como los ojos del que había sido su primer, y aunque este no lo creyera, su único amor, se llenaban de resentimiento a su persona, le miraban un poco acuosos, como cuando el enojo es tanto, que se transforma en un furioso llanto.

—Sí, hablaba de eso—Aceptó por fin.

—Oh, está bien… aclaro, continua—Volvió a incitar fríamente.

—Mi padre, mi padre dijo, que, si seguía con la idea de estar contigo, me quitaría todo, y me echaría a la calle, me dijo que buscaría la manera de arruinar todo lo que habías construido—Miró a su alrededor—Entonces esto solo era un pequeño bar… —dijo con nostalgia—dijo que nos destruiría a ti y a mí. Sólo tenía 17 años Loki, entré en pánico. Pensé que era lo mejor, para ambos.

Loki se rio cínico— Así que fue eso—Se burló—Temías quedarte sin el dinero de papi.

—No, ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Él dijo que…

—¡Estando juntos nada podía destruirnos! —Gritó furioso—Era un mocoso, sí, pero te lo dije, te dije que sacrificaría todo por ti, te dije que no me importaba tu estúpida fortuna, te dije que huyéramos juntos, fuera del país. Pero tu tuviste miedo Thor, a la pobreza, a los obstáculos, a la miseria… te fue más fácil seguir órdenes y conservar tus comodidades. No te engañes diciendo que lo hiciste por mi… Han pasado 10 años, y ya no soy un estúpido niño ingenuo de 16. No me creeré tus falsas disculpas tan fácil.

—Fui estúpido y cobarde, lo admito, pero de verdad… de verdad pensé que era lo mejor, Loki.

—Quizá tuviste razón, y fue lo mejor, porque ahora estoy bastante bien si ti. —Aclaró. —Y si fue tan buena decisión, tanto para que no me buscaras en estos diez años, no entiendo que haces aquí.

—Las cosas están por cambiar. —Loki solo enarcó una ceja—Mi padre se retirará, oficialmente y legalmente todo quedará en mis manos, le pediré el divorcio a Jane, dejaré… de pretender todo lo que no soy.

—Me alegro por ti—Felicitó sarcástico.

—Te quiero a mi lado, Loki. Todo será diferente esta vez—Se puso de pie, y se arrodilló frente a él—Las cosas han cambiado, te quiero a ti, a ti como mi pareja, como mi esposo, te quiero a ti a mi lado, por el resto de mi vida. No te he dejado de amar, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, te amo hasta ahora. —Besó sus manos con aprecio.

Verlo así, escuchar esas promesas, revivió tantas cosas en Laufeyson, tantos sentimientos que creía olvidados, pero no había llegado hasta donde estaba haciéndole caso a los sentimientos débiles, no caería de nuevo, no ahora.

—Tienes razón, Thor, las cosas han cambiado—Retiró sus manos—No soy un ingenuo niño admirándote, y esta vez, no caeré ante ti. —Se puso de pie, y Thor le siguió de inmediato, tomando su mano.

—Sólo dame una oportunidad.

—Te di muchas, hace 10 años, y las desperdiciaste. Ahora me quedé sin ellas—Se soltó de su agarre. —Puedes elegir a cualquier otro del catálogo, o pide que te devuelvan el dinero, yo daré la orden.

—No pararé aquí Loki, te quiero conmigo.

—Y yo te quiero lejos, veamos quien consigue salirse con la suya esta vez—Susurró lo último, antes de cerrar la puerta, era tiempo de dejar eso atrás.

 

_Su cabello era de un castaño demasiado claro, rizado, con un rostro inocente… un chico hermoso, y que si no se conocía su historia, podía pasar por el más casto. Aunque en el corazón se conservaba puro, y esa fue su desgracia. Cuando un príncipe tocó a su puerta lleno de promesas el corazón confió._

_—Pensé que esta sería mi vida por siempre—Susurró Loki, recostado en el capo de un auto rojo de último modelo, sintiéndose entonces envueltos por los brazos fuertes de aquel rubio que le volvía loco, llevaba su olor por todos lados, pues este le había otorgado su chamarra de futbol por el frío._

_—Esa nunca volverá a ser tu vida—Le dijo entrelazando sus dedos, acomodándose de tal manera que pudieran pegar sus frentes—No conmigo a tu lado, nunca voy a dejarte Loki—Prometió en un dulce beso._

_—¿Siempre estaremos juntos? —Cuestionó inocente._

_—Siempre—afirmó besando su mejilla con dulzura, con los ojos verdes del menor, perdiéndose en el cielo, en las estrellas, en sueños e ilusiones, que le hacían sonreír._

\------

Tony mascaba una dona despacio, no que la sujetara y mordiera, la dona estaba entre su boca entera, entrando lentamente conforme sus dientes cortaban trozos, esto debido a que los dedos del genio se encontraban demasiado ocupados, tecleando en la computadora frente a él, demasiado centrado en ello, como para ponerse a comer como una persona normal, pero eso era algo bastante común de ver en Benny’s a esas horas de la mañana.

Loki entró con un rostro cansado y gafas de sol, saludando con voz cansina a la gente que conocía, sentándose frente a su amigo, retirándose las gafas de sol lentamente, tallando los ojos, antes de llamar a una de las chicas, pidiendo un menú especial para la resaca.

Fue en ese momento que Stark, terminó su dona, apartó sus dedos del teclado y dio un sorbo a su café.

—Así estuvo la noche…—Pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa—Pero no sé si decir que fue maravillosa, u horrible.

—Thor apareció ayer, en el club.

—Bien, fue espantosa entonces—Dejó el café sobre la mesa—¿Qué rayos pasó? —le miró fijo.

—Lo que debía pasar, lo devolví exactamente por el lugar dónde había venido. ¿Qué otra cosa? Después de lo que paso, de…

—De haber sido un completo cabrón, hijo de perra—Completó Tony—Comprendo eso, se porque lo hiciste, lo aplaudo. ¿Pero qué rayos pasó contigo?

—Verlo de nuevo no fue fácil. —Reconoció—Gracias—Le dijo a la chica, que le trajo el desayuno, acompañado de una enorme taza de café amargo. —Estaba… guapísimo, ¿Sabes? Se convirtió en un hombre apuesto. Pero no ha madurado, aún ni siquiera está divorciado, y me estaba pidiendo matrimonio—se rio de sí mismo, bebiendo de la taza. —Pensaba que saltaría a sus brazos ante sus declaraciones, y… —Suspiró— …me sentí tentado de hacerlo, pero no puedo confiar en él de nuevo.

—¿Dijo algo más?

—Que seguirá intentando.

—Hazlo sufrir entonces—Le miró a los ojos. —Muchos hablan mal de la venganza, pero tú y yo sabemos, que es una gran opción.

Loki sonrió, repasándose los labios algo resecos—Eso quiero hacer, pero me es difícil, en todo este tiempo, nunca la olvide. Nunca lo logré, siempre de una forma u otra, estaba allí. Lo recordaba.

—Lo sé—Asintió Tony—Pero sé que podrás con ello. Ya no somos unos niños, eres Loki, el príncipe de Ice Hearts, “El hechicero”, tu gobiernas ahora, no él, y ya no lo necesitas. Nunca lo necesitaste.

—Tampoco necesito usar una camisa de un par de cientos de dólares, pero la quiero.

—Si, pero la camisa te luce bien, la tristeza no. —Tony se puso de pie, guardando su computadora.

—¿Te toca hoy lo de los cursos a los empleados de ese tipo?

—Sip.

—E imagino que apenas comenzaste a hacer el diseño del curso hoy.

—Hace…—Miró su reloj de muñeca— una hora y  vein..ti..cuatro minutos—Exclamó, como si fuera algo increíble hacer las cosas de último minuto.

—Como siempre—Sonrió su amigo.

—Bueno, voy a darles las clases a esa bola de ineptos—Se inclinó y besó dulce los labios del mayor, pegando sus frentes, acariciando el cabello de su nuca—Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. Ese idiota se arrepentirá de aquí a… siempre por haberte perdido.

—Siempre—Repitió con una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Nos vemos—Se separó de él, parando en la barra de Benny, pidiéndole un postre especial para su amigo, que le levantara el ánimo, saliendo después de la cafetería.

\-------

Caminaba despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos, y la mochila que contenía la laptop, cruzada sobre su pecho. Tenía tiempo aún para llegar a su destino, y de momento no le interesaba acelerar sus pasos. El día después de la tormenta, era tan dulce, que le gustaba disfrutarlo a conciencia.

Olía a húmedo, y había una ligera brisa fresca, que le agitaba el cabello, la gente realizaba sus actividades, usando muchos, grandes botas, o llevando paraguas en las manos, por si las inclemencias continuaban, ese vecindario en particular se sentía tranquilo, pero tendría que ir al centro de la ciudad para el curso.

Estaba decidiendo regresar a su departamento para tomar el auto, el transporte público no era del todo de su agrado. Meditaba sobre eso, cuando notó un carro que iba despacio a su lado, y no cualquier auto. Se giró, viendo con una sonrisa al policía en el vehículo, pero siguió caminando, escuchando el motor que caminaba a la par de él, hasta que el auto le cerró el pasó, sacando una pequeña risa al menor.

—¿Los criminales ya se acabaron, que ahora los detectives, acosan jovencitos? —Preguntó, viendo como el otro se bajaba.

—Estoy vigilando un criminal—Le respondió este, avanzando a él, recargándose en su auto. —Estuve poniéndome al día con todo en la oficina.

—Que bien, suena divertido. ¿Y su compañero Capitán Rogers?

—Se dedicó a lo mismo que yo, a ambos nos dio curiosidad saber. ¿Por qué no hay nada de información de ti en nuestras bases de datos?

—Oh eso… es que siempre he sido un ciudadano ejemplar. —Respondió, sonriendo de lado, de manera divertida.

—No hay nada sobre ti Stark, quienes fueron tus padres… donde estudiaste al principio, no hay nada de ti, más que tus registros de la universidad, y un copia de tu certificado del instituto, e incluso allí, no hay nada de ti.

—Me gusta mantener mi privacidad—Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, Capi?

—No—Negó—Esta mañana ingresó una chica casi muerta al hospital central, abusaron de ella, linda, pelo negro, ascendencia latina, tenía una grave hipotermia. La encontraron a unas cuadras del club de tu amigo Loki, pensé que quizá sepas algo.

Tony metió las manos en sus bolsillos y dio un suspiro—Eso es el día a día aquí, Capitán. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Recuperándose. —Steve se cruzó de brazos—Pero no puede hablar, y no había gran cosa para identificarla.

—¿Qué llevaba puesto?

Steve le pasó un par de fotos, que Tony analizó—Su ropa es barata, y los colores, esas pulseras. No es de las mías, ni de Loki. —Miró el rostro golpeado—Debe ser del territorio de los arios. Nazis y todo, les encantan las latinas y las chicas negras. A veces se les pasa la mano, supongo, y no querían una muerta en su territorio.

—¿Arios entonces? —Tony asintió.

—Grandes, rubios, bobos, muy parecidos a ti—Se burló—te entenderás bien con ellos, pero yo te recomiendo el bar de Wallraff, es el único sitio amigable, dónde te pueden dar una guía.

—Bien, muchas gracias—Se guardó las fotografías—Fuiste de mucha ayuda Stark.

—Para los chicos con placas siempre—Dijo divertido, viendo como este caminaba al auto, aunque antes de que entrará, algo surgió en el menor.  

—¡¿Ahora notas porque estoy aquí?! —Exclamó, haciendo que Steve se quedará con la mano en la puerta del auto, mirándole— Por eso me dejaste ir, para que eso no pase a más chicas y chicos.

—¿Eres un héroe entonces Stark?

—Soy un escudo, protección. Ustedes necesitan dejar atrás sus reglas y moral, seguir las de las calles, las que funcionan. —Le aclaró firme, la fotografía había revivido ciertos sucesos, que lo habían alterado.

Steve miró a su alrededor, se mordió el labio inferior, fijando posteriormente de nuevo sus ojos en el castaño, a quien notó alterado.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al centro, tengo… trabajo—Pronunció, rodando luego ligeramente los ojos, ante la mirada del hombre de la ley—un trabajo legal, voy a ser una especie de maestro, para unos ingenieros en programación en una empresa de seguridad. —Le dijo.

—¿De verdad eres un genio, no?

—Más increíble de lo que puedas imaginar—Le respondió confiado.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—¿Qué no confías en que llegue bien?

—Prefiero asegurarme—Respondió con una pequeña risa—Vamos, sube…—Animó, y Tony, tras pensarlo un poco, abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—¿No te meterás en problemas por esto? Soy un “ex sospechoso” ¿No?

—Mi jefe, te respeta, mis compañeros, sienten… un extraño aprecio hacía tu persona, y todos me dicen, que no me meta contigo. No creo que tengan mucho que decir al respecto. —Se encogió de hombros, encendiendo el auto. —Eres bastante enigmático Stark.

—Soy bastante sencillo, para quien sabe ver. —Respondió—Vamos al distrito comercial, cerca del barrio Chino. —Anunció y Steve asintió.

—Para ser nuevo en la ciudad, sabes perfectamente dónde está todo—Se atrevió a puntualizar Tony.

—Crecí aquí, en Nueva York, en Brooklyn. Conozco mucho de la ciudad. Vagaba mucho. —Respondió, manteniendo su vista al frente.

—Eso lo explica—Pronunció Tony, debía confesar que incluso el policía le parecía familiar de algún lado, pero no recordaba de dónde, quizá sea solo su estúpido cerebro, intentando encontrar una mayor conexión entre él y el soldado. Esperando un momento ante su silencio—¿Te gustó el beso, no es cierto?

Steve sonrió, volteándose a verle de reojo—Si, me gustó—Aceptó—Pero no es algo de lo que debamos de hablar, fue… fue un error.

—Claro, un error que te mueres por repetir. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Nos hemos visto una vez, pero no dejabas de pensar en mí—Interpretó—Debiste preguntarle a Loki primero sobre la chica, pero preferiste acosarme, y ahora voy en tu auto. Es bastante sencillo de interpretar.

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿No es cierto?

—Es bastante sencillo estarlo. Cuando es tan obvio capitán, pero supongo que prefiere hacerse el que no pasa nada, siguiendo al pie de la letra su código moral. ¿O me equivocó? —Se acomodó un poco el flequillo, mirando por la ventana, sintiendo el aire agitar su cabello.

—Me causas curiosidad, solo eso. Eres demasiado joven, para… tanto poder.

—Soy más maduro que la mayoría de cuarentones que conozcas, la vida nos hace envejecer y madurar a ritmos distantes, yo tuve que hacerlo hace años. —Le mira, soltando una pequeña risa—Y usted también Capitán, ¿No es cierto? Puedo reconocer en la mirada, cuando alguien tuvo una infancia… “peculiar”.

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa—No fue la infancia idea, con blancas navidades, y veranos en la casa del lago, pero tenía una madre que me amaba.

—Yo también, y aquí estamos los dos—Le dijo, viéndolo de reojo.  —Aunque supongo que la guerra, te dio una nueva perspectiva de las cosas, es lo que dicen todos los veteranos que conozco, el campo de batalla, cambia a las personas. —Soltó un sonido burlón—Yo no creo que cambie nada, me voy más por lo que dice el señor Sanders, era un viejo coronel, que estuvo en la tormenta del desierto, el un día me dijo “La guerra no cambia a las personas, sólo saca lo peor de ti, tú sigues siendo el mismo, pero ahora muestras una parte de ti, que ni tu conocías… liberas a la bestia” —Finalizó riendo—Es un viejito loco que amo… en la esquina, allí está bien—Señaló, para que el otro se estacionara. —Gracias—Se retiró el cinturón abriendo la puerta del coche, pero antes de bajar Steve le detuvo del brazo.

—El Coronel tiene razón—Le miró a los ojos—Siempre existe esa parte de nosotros, que no queremos ver, que está allí… la guerra te permite conocerla.

Tony no dijo nada, y en cuanto sintió que el otro aflojaba su agarre, se bajó del auto, cerrando la puerta, caminó, y escuchó como el motor se ponía de nuevo en marcha, por lo que volvió, corriendo sobre sus pasos, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana de Steve.

—Quizá te meta en problemas, pero hay un lugar, italiano, calles 12 y 5, al lado de un viejo centro de lavado chino. A las… 8, de mañana, ¿Tienes tiempo? —Preguntó relamiéndose los labios.

El rubio, le sonrió de lado, soltó un respiro. “¿En qué demonios se estaba metiendo?” Miró de nuevo al castaño.

—Las 8—Hizo una pausa—Suena fantástico para mí.

Tony ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había aguantado el aire, el cual soltó despacio, haciéndose para atrás, dio un par de golpes en el techo del automóvil, caminando por el frente, intercambiando miradas con el conductor, comenzando a caminar despacio por la calle, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, comenzó a silbar, sentía el cuerpo ligero.

 

 

Loki entró a su oficina, abriendo sus enigmáticos ojos, topándose con un ramo de flores inmenso sobre su escritorio, rosas blancas, inmaculadas, frescas. Estaban allí, gentilmente recostadas, tan sublimes y hermosas. Burlándose de él, con su belleza etérea, casi podía oír las suaves risas de mujer provenientes de ella.

Como si fuera un objeto tóxico o asqueroso, caminó lento y con cuidado hacía ellas, tomó el mensaje que llevaban, con las yemas de sus dedos, rozando apenas la tarjeta.

_“Igual que el primer día”_

_-Thor._

Laufeyson comenzó a reír de una forma casi histérica, arrugó las manos sobre la base del ramo, y con violencia las lanzó contra la pared en un arranque de ira. Las rosas se estrellaron, haciendo que varios pétalos se desprendieron.

Respiró enojado, dejando luego la habitación, azotando la puerta, deteniendo luego a una chica, cuyo brazo presionó con fuerza. —Hay basura en mi oficina, ordena a alguien que la limpie, y advierte, que quien vuelva a dejar que ese tipo de porquerías entre a mi espacio personal, lo pagara caro—Advirtió, continuando luego con su camino. Necesitaba despejarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. :D


	4. Capítulo 3 El pasado en el pasado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La noche era bastante fría, había una fuerte tormenta, llovía a cantaros en realidad, los truenos y rayos cruzaban el cielo. Los arañazos de luz, partían los callejones, iluminándolos por segundos, mostrando apenas un vistazo, de lo vacío que se encontraban.

La mayoría de la calle, y de esa parte de la ciudad, parecía haber callado, rindiéndose ante el tempestuoso clima, pero había una luz que brillaba, que le hacía frente a la tormenta, que parecía incluso con sus elegantes luces desafiarle de forma altanera, con el letrero de fondo plateado en dónde el azul brillante destacaba el nombre del lugar; “Ice-Hearts”.

Loki bebía tranquilo, miraba el caos en el exterior de su ventana, el viento que se azotaba fuerte contra ella, imposibilitado de entrar al sitio, sus ojos brillaban un poco entre la penumbra, pues era apenas una pequeña lámpara de aura blanca, la que mostraba retazos de la figura quieta, que solo se movía de manera sutil, como una sombra danzante, al tomar la copa, y dejar que el suave vino, se deslizará entre sus labios.

Le gustaba eso, la tormenta tenía un efecto calmante en sus clientes, buscaban calor, brazos suaves, pedían vino en lugar de cerveza, y sus chicos eran tratados con más dulzura, los hombres se adormecían contra los pechos las mujeres, y las manos quedaban quietas en los muslos de los chicos, bajaban la música, y él podía relajarse.

Se puso de pie, y deslizó sus dedos contra el frío cristal, exhaló vaho, feliz de respirar tranquilo una noche…O eso pensó.

Uno, dos, tres toques en la puerta y luego silencio, si no era algo urgente, eso era lo que se tenía que hacer, si es que se quería entrar en su oficina.

—No, hoy no—Pronunció en voz baja, despidiéndose de la tormenta, del vino, y de su tranquilidad. Abrió la puerta, mirando interrogante a una de sus anfitrionas, más exactamente la que se encargaba de la sección VIP SILVER, la que gozaba de los mayores privilegios en el lugar.

—Lo llaman, señor.

—¿Existe algún problema?

—No, señor, lo “llaman”—Repitió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

La ceja de Loki se arqueó, de manera incrédula, ante lo que se refería aquella palabra. No… no esa noche.

—¿Estás segura, que les aclaraste el servicio y el costo?

—Se ofreció pagar el doble de la suma, señor, y… quiere verlo antes.

—¿Antes? —Preguntó.

—Dijo que quiere hablar, pidió saber cuál era su bebida favorita, la compró, y lo está esperando, aunque yo le dije que preguntaría. ¿Hice bien?

Laufeyson, se quedó unos momentos callado, miró a la chica, y luego asintió—Hiciste bien, dile a nuestro cliente, que estaré allí en un momento.  —La mujer hizo solo una leve inclinación de cabeza, a manera de aceptación y se retiró por el pasillo, dónde resonó el repiqueteo de sus tacones.

—Hablar—Repitió Loki, volviendo al escritorio. Se colocó la elegante chaqueta en color negro, sobre la camisa en el mismo tono, su espeso cabello, que en ese momento estaba teñido de negro, peinado hacía atrás, le daba un aura devastadoramente sensual e imponente a la vez.

Sin estar demás, ante el extraño suceso, guardo la daga en el bolsillo oculto del saco, y se dirigió hacia la zona donde le esperaban.

El doble de dinero, lo hacía hacer esperar un grupo, varios empresarios, quizá festejando una nueva fusión, un nuevo negocio, pero lo que encontró al otro lado de la puerta, fue lo que menos esperaba, fue lo que menos deseaba.

—¡Largo de aquí! —Le ordenó, con una voz baja, cargada de enojo e ira.

El que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con un gesto preocupado, era Thor; un hombre alto, realmente apuesto, rubio, llevaba un traje que le sentaba a la perfección, seguramente hecho a la medida, sus ojos azules miraron a Loki con una mezcla de dolor, anhelo, y la más genuina devoción y acongojo.

—Loki—Susurró ignorando la orden, dando un paso hacia él—Luces hermoso—Dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que este soltara una risa dolorosa, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Thor?

—¿Qué parece que hago? —Dijo, dando un nuevo paso hacia él. —Vine a verte, a buscarte, a disculparme.

—Estás disculpado, ahora largo de mi vista—Le espetó haciéndose a un lado, y abriéndole la puerta, a lo que Thor, volvió a cerrarla.

—Pague por un servicio, mucho más de lo convenido en realidad—Su voz sonó un poco más ronca y decidida.

—Nos reservamos el derecho de admisión. Puedes quedarte tu dinero.

—Loki por favor, solo… vamos a hablar, un poco—Pidió.

Laufeyson, no podía creer aquello, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de años de extrañarle, de sufrimiento, después de la humillación, aún con todo eso, él tenía el descaro de presentarse así, frente a él, de la nada.

—Tienes cinco minutos, no más—Aceptó caminando a sentarse a un sofá negro, el que quedaba más alejado del resto, mientras que Thor tomó el más próximo a él.

—Loki, sé que quizá me debes de odiar, por lo que pasó, por lo cobarde que fui, por…

—Dime, ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio? —Le interrumpió, haciendo que el rubio soltara un bufido.

—No vine hablar de eso. —Replicó.

Loki ladeó un poco su cabeza. —Continua entonces—Aceptó, ya que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sentía interés por lo que el otro tuviera para decir.

—Como dije, sé que debes odiarme, por todo lo que pasó.

—Por… “todo lo que pasó” —Repitió irónico—¿De qué hablas Thor? ¿Por qué crees que te odio? Por hacerme creer que me amabas y harías todo por estar a mi lado, por haberme mentido cuando decías que no te importaba que antes fuera un vil prostituto, por hacer que todos tus amigos me humillaran en aquella fiesta. No… no… lo más probable es que hables de cuando tuve que aguantar que tu padre me mandara sacar de su casa, llamándome un “puto trepador”, cuando no saliste a buscarme ese día de tormenta, cuando me dejaste solo como un perro afuera de la increíble mansión Odinson—Suspiró—pero en realidad, creo que a lo que te refieres, es cómo la noche después de que te disculparas, la noche después de que me cogiste en tu auto, diciendo cuanto lo sentías, cuanto me amabas, y como nunca me dejarías, fui… tan estúpido—Se rió, cubriendo un poco su boca con la mano—porque la noche siguiente, vi, desde la ventana de tu jardín, como te comprometías con esa antipática mujer. ¿Eso es lo que te refieres por “todo lo que pasó”?

Thor junto sus manos, respirando hondo, mirando como los ojos del que había sido su primer, y aunque este no lo creyera, su único amor, se llenaban de resentimiento a su persona, le miraban un poco acuosos, como cuando el enojo es tanto, que se transforma en un furioso llanto.

—Sí, hablaba de eso—Aceptó por fin.

—Oh, está bien… aclaro, continua—Volvió a incitar fríamente.

—Mi padre, mi padre dijo, que, si seguía con la idea de estar contigo, me quitaría todo, y me echaría a la calle, me dijo que buscaría la manera de arruinar todo lo que habías construido—Miró a su alrededor—Entonces esto solo era un pequeño bar… —dijo con nostalgia—dijo que nos destruiría a ti y a mí. Sólo tenía 17 años Loki, entré en pánico. Pensé que era lo mejor, para ambos.

Loki se rio cínico— Así que fue eso—Se burló—Temías quedarte sin el dinero de papi.

—No, ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Él dijo que…

—¡Estando juntos nada podía destruirnos! —Gritó furioso—Era un mocoso, sí, pero te lo dije, te dije que sacrificaría todo por ti, te dije que no me importaba tu estúpida fortuna, te dije que huyéramos juntos, fuera del país. Pero tu tuviste miedo Thor, a la pobreza, a los obstáculos, a la miseria… te fue más fácil seguir órdenes y conservar tus comodidades. No te engañes diciendo que lo hiciste por mi… Han pasado 10 años, y ya no soy un estúpido niño ingenuo de 16. No me creeré tus falsas disculpas tan fácil.

—Fui estúpido y cobarde, lo admito, pero de verdad… de verdad pensé que era lo mejor, Loki.

—Quizá tuviste razón, y fue lo mejor, porque ahora estoy bastante bien si ti. —Aclaró. —Y si fue tan buena decisión, tanto para que no me buscaras en estos diez años, no entiendo que haces aquí.

—Las cosas están por cambiar. —Loki solo enarcó una ceja—Mi padre se retirará, oficialmente y legalmente todo quedará en mis manos, le pediré el divorcio a Jane, dejaré… de pretender todo lo que no soy.

—Me alegro por ti—Felicitó sarcástico.

—Te quiero a mi lado, Loki. Todo será diferente esta vez—Se puso de pie, y se arrodilló frente a él—Las cosas han cambiado, te quiero a ti, a ti como mi pareja, como mi esposo, te quiero a ti a mi lado, por el resto de mi vida. No te he dejado de amar, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, te amo hasta ahora. —Besó sus manos con aprecio.

Verlo así, escuchar esas promesas, revivió tantas cosas en Laufeyson, tantos sentimientos que creía olvidados, pero no había llegado hasta donde estaba haciéndole caso a los sentimientos débiles, no caería de nuevo, no ahora.

—Tienes razón, Thor, las cosas han cambiado—Retiró sus manos—No soy un ingenuo niño admirándote, y esta vez, no caeré ante ti. —Se puso de pie, y Thor le siguió de inmediato, tomando su mano.

—Sólo dame una oportunidad.

—Te di muchas, hace 10 años, y las desperdiciaste. Ahora me quedé sin ellas—Se soltó de su agarre. —Puedes elegir a cualquier otro del catálogo, o pide que te devuelvan el dinero, yo daré la orden.

—No pararé aquí Loki, te quiero conmigo.

—Y yo te quiero lejos, veamos quien consigue salirse con la suya esta vez—Susurró lo último, antes de cerrar la puerta, era tiempo de dejar eso atrás.

 

_Su cabello era de un castaño demasiado claro, rizado, con un rostro inocente… un chico hermoso, y que si no se conocía su historia, podía pasar por el más casto. Aunque en el corazón se conservaba puro, y esa fue su desgracia. Cuando un príncipe tocó a su puerta lleno de promesas el corazón confió._

_—Pensé que esta sería mi vida por siempre—Susurró Loki, recostado en el capo de un auto rojo de último modelo, sintiéndose entonces envueltos por los brazos fuertes de aquel rubio que le volvía loco, llevaba su olor por todos lados, pues este le había otorgado su chamarra de futbol por el frío._

_—Esa nunca volverá a ser tu vida—Le dijo entrelazando sus dedos, acomodándose de tal manera que pudieran pegar sus frentes—No conmigo a tu lado, nunca voy a dejarte Loki—Prometió en un dulce beso._

_—¿Siempre estaremos juntos? —Cuestionó inocente._

_—Siempre—afirmó besando su mejilla con dulzura, con los ojos verdes del menor, perdiéndose en el cielo, en las estrellas, en sueños e ilusiones, que le hacían sonreír._

\------

Tony mascaba una dona despacio, no que la sujetara y mordiera, la dona estaba entre su boca entera, entrando lentamente conforme sus dientes cortaban trozos, esto debido a que los dedos del genio se encontraban demasiado ocupados, tecleando en la computadora frente a él, demasiado centrado en ello, como para ponerse a comer como una persona normal, pero eso era algo bastante común de ver en Benny’s a esas horas de la mañana.

Loki entró con un rostro cansado y gafas de sol, saludando con voz cansina a la gente que conocía, sentándose frente a su amigo, retirándose las gafas de sol lentamente, tallando los ojos, antes de llamar a una de las chicas, pidiendo un menú especial para la resaca.

Fue en ese momento que Stark, terminó su dona, apartó sus dedos del teclado y dio un sorbo a su café.

—Así estuvo la noche…—Pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa—Pero no sé si decir que fue maravillosa, u horrible.

—Thor apareció ayer, en el club.

—Bien, fue espantosa entonces—Dejó el café sobre la mesa—¿Qué rayos pasó? —le miró fijo.

—Lo que debía pasar, lo devolví exactamente por el lugar dónde había venido. ¿Qué otra cosa? Después de lo que paso, de…

—De haber sido un completo cabrón, hijo de perra—Completó Tony—Comprendo eso, se porque lo hiciste, lo aplaudo. ¿Pero qué rayos pasó contigo?

—Verlo de nuevo no fue fácil. —Reconoció—Gracias—Le dijo a la chica, que le trajo el desayuno, acompañado de una enorme taza de café amargo. —Estaba… guapísimo, ¿Sabes? Se convirtió en un hombre apuesto. Pero no ha madurado, aún ni siquiera está divorciado, y me estaba pidiendo matrimonio—se rio de sí mismo, bebiendo de la taza. —Pensaba que saltaría a sus brazos ante sus declaraciones, y… —Suspiró— …me sentí tentado de hacerlo, pero no puedo confiar en él de nuevo.

—¿Dijo algo más?

—Que seguirá intentando.

—Hazlo sufrir entonces—Le miró a los ojos. —Muchos hablan mal de la venganza, pero tú y yo sabemos, que es una gran opción.

Loki sonrió, repasándose los labios algo resecos—Eso quiero hacer, pero me es difícil, en todo este tiempo, nunca la olvide. Nunca lo logré, siempre de una forma u otra, estaba allí. Lo recordaba.

—Lo sé—Asintió Tony—Pero sé que podrás con ello. Ya no somos unos niños, eres Loki, el príncipe de Ice Hearts, “El hechicero”, tu gobiernas ahora, no él, y ya no lo necesitas. Nunca lo necesitaste.

—Tampoco necesito usar una camisa de un par de cientos de dólares, pero la quiero.

—Si, pero la camisa te luce bien, la tristeza no. —Tony se puso de pie, guardando su computadora.

—¿Te toca hoy lo de los cursos a los empleados de ese tipo?

—Sip. —Pronunció sin culpa alguna.

—E imagino que apenas comenzaste a hacer el diseño del curso hoy.

—Hace…—Miró su reloj de muñeca— una hora y  vein..ti..cuatro minutos—Exclamó, como si fuera algo increíble hacer las cosas de último minuto.

—Como siempre—Sonrió su amigo.

—Bueno, voy a darles las clases a esa bola de ineptos—Se inclinó y besó dulce los labios del mayor, pegando sus frentes, acariciando el cabello de su nuca—Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. Ese idiota se arrepentirá de aquí a… siempre por haberte perdido.

—Siempre—Repitió con una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Nos vemos—Se separó de él, parando en la barra de Benny, pidiéndole un postre especial para su amigo, que le levantara el ánimo, saliendo después de la cafetería.

\-------

Caminaba despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos, y la mochila que contenía la laptop, cruzada sobre su pecho. Tenía tiempo aún para llegar a su destino, y de momento no le interesaba acelerar sus pasos. El día después de la tormenta, era tan dulce, que le gustaba disfrutarlo a conciencia.

Olía a húmedo, y había una ligera brisa fresca, que le agitaba el cabello, la gente realizaba sus actividades, usando muchos, grandes botas, o llevando paraguas en las manos, por si las inclemencias continuaban, ese vecindario en particular se sentía tranquilo, pero tendría que ir al centro de la ciudad para el curso.

Estaba decidiendo regresar a su departamento para tomar el auto, el transporte público no era del todo de su agrado. Meditaba sobre eso, cuando notó un carro que iba despacio a su lado, y no cualquier auto. Se giró, viendo con una sonrisa al policía en el vehículo, pero siguió caminando, escuchando el motor que caminaba a la par de él, hasta que el auto le cerró el pasó, sacando una pequeña risa al menor.

—¿Los criminales ya se acabaron, que ahora los detectives, acosan jovencitos? —Preguntó, viendo como el otro se bajaba.

—Estoy vigilando un criminal—Le respondió este, avanzando a él, recargándose en su auto. —Estuve poniéndome al día con todo en la oficina.

—Que bien, suena divertido. ¿Y su compañero Capitán Rogers?

—Se dedicó a lo mismo que yo, a ambos nos dio curiosidad saber. ¿Por qué no hay nada de información de ti en nuestras bases de datos?

—Oh eso… es que siempre he sido un ciudadano ejemplar. —Respondió, sonriendo de lado, de manera divertida.

—No hay nada sobre ti Stark, quienes fueron tus padres… donde estudiaste al principio, no hay nada de ti, más que tus registros de la universidad, y un copia de tu certificado del instituto, e incluso allí, no hay nada de ti.

—Me gusta mantener mi privacidad—Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, Capi?

—No—Negó—Esta mañana ingresó una chica casi muerta al hospital central, abusaron de ella, linda, pelo negro, ascendencia latina, tenía una grave hipotermia. La encontraron a unas cuadras del club de tu amigo Loki, pensé que quizá sepas algo.

Tony metió las manos en sus bolsillos y dio un suspiro—Eso es el día a día aquí, Capitán. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Recuperándose. —Steve se cruzó de brazos—Pero no puede hablar, y no había gran cosa para identificarla.

—¿Qué llevaba puesto?

Steve le pasó un par de fotos, que Tony analizó—Su ropa es barata, y los colores, esas pulseras. No es de las mías, ni de Loki. —Miró el rostro golpeado—Debe ser del territorio de los arios. Nazis y todo, les encantan las latinas y las chicas negras. A veces se les pasa la mano, supongo, y no querían una muerta en su territorio.

—¿Arios entonces? —Tony asintió.

—Grandes, rubios, bobos, muy parecidos a ti—Se burló—te entenderás bien con ellos, pero yo te recomiendo el bar de Wallraff, es el único sitio amigable, dónde te pueden dar una guía.

—Bien, muchas gracias—Se guardó las fotografías—Fuiste de mucha ayuda Stark.

—Para los chicos con placas siempre—Dijo divertido, viendo como este caminaba al auto, aunque antes de que entrará, algo surgió en el menor.  

—¡¿Ahora notas porque estoy aquí?! —Exclamó, haciendo que Steve se quedará con la mano en la puerta del auto, mirándole— Por eso me dejaste ir, para que eso no pase a más chicas y chicos.

—¿Eres un héroe entonces Stark?

—Soy un escudo, protección. Ustedes necesitan dejar atrás sus reglas y moral, seguir las de las calles, las que funcionan. —Le aclaró firme, la fotografía había revivido ciertos sucesos, que lo habían alterado.

Steve miró a su alrededor, se mordió el labio inferior, fijando posteriormente de nuevo sus ojos en el castaño, a quien notó alterado.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al centro, tengo… trabajo—Pronunció, rodando luego ligeramente los ojos, ante la mirada del hombre de la ley—un trabajo legal, voy a ser una especie de maestro, para unos ingenieros en programación en una empresa de seguridad. —Le dijo.

—¿De verdad eres un genio, no?

—Más increíble de lo que puedas imaginar—Le respondió confiado.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—¿Qué no confías en que llegue bien?

—Prefiero asegurarme—Respondió con una pequeña risa—Vamos, sube…—Animó, y Tony, tras pensarlo un poco, abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—¿No te meterás en problemas por esto? Soy un “ex sospechoso” ¿No?

—Mi jefe, te respeta, mis compañeros, sienten… un extraño aprecio hacía tu persona, y todos me dicen, que no me meta contigo. No creo que tengan mucho que decir al respecto. —Se encogió de hombros, encendiendo el auto. —Eres bastante enigmático Stark.

—Soy bastante sencillo, para quien sabe ver. —Respondió—Vamos al distrito comercial, cerca del barrio Chino. —Anunció y Steve asintió.

—Para ser nuevo en la ciudad, sabes perfectamente dónde está todo—Se atrevió a puntualizar Tony.

—Crecí aquí, en Nueva York, en Brooklyn. Conozco mucho de la ciudad. Vagaba mucho. —Respondió, manteniendo su vista al frente.

—Eso lo explica—Pronunció Tony, debía confesar que incluso el policía le parecía familiar de algún lado, pero no recordaba de dónde, quizá sea solo su estúpido cerebro, intentando encontrar una mayor conexión entre él y el soldado. Esperando un momento ante su silencio—¿Te gustó el beso, no es cierto?

Steve sonrió, volteándose a verle de reojo—Si, me gustó—Aceptó—Pero no es algo de lo que debamos de hablar, fue… fue un error.

—Claro, un error que te mueres por repetir. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Nos hemos visto una vez, pero no dejabas de pensar en mí—Interpretó—Debiste preguntarle a Loki primero sobre la chica, pero preferiste acosarme, y ahora voy en tu auto. Es bastante sencillo de interpretar.

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿No es cierto?

—Es bastante sencillo estarlo. Cuando es tan obvio capitán, pero supongo que prefiere hacerse el que no pasa nada, siguiendo al pie de la letra su código moral. ¿O me equivocó? —Se acomodó un poco el flequillo, mirando por la ventana, sintiendo el aire agitar su cabello.

—Me causas curiosidad, solo eso. Eres demasiado joven, para… tanto poder.

—Soy más maduro que la mayoría de cuarentones que conozcas, la vida nos hace envejecer y madurar a ritmos distantes, yo tuve que hacerlo hace años. —Le mira, soltando una pequeña risa—Y usted también Capitán, ¿No es cierto? Puedo reconocer en la mirada, cuando alguien tuvo una infancia… “peculiar”.

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa—No fue la infancia idea, con blancas navidades, y veranos en la casa del lago, pero tenía una madre que me amaba.

—Yo también, y aquí estamos los dos—Le dijo, viéndolo de reojo.  —Aunque supongo que la guerra, te dio una nueva perspectiva de las cosas, es lo que dicen todos los veteranos que conozco, el campo de batalla, cambia a las personas. —Soltó un sonido burlón—Yo no creo que cambie nada, me voy más por lo que dice el señor Sanders, era un viejo coronel, que estuvo en la tormenta del desierto, el un día me dijo “La guerra no cambia a las personas, sólo saca lo peor de ti, tú sigues siendo el mismo, pero ahora muestras una parte de ti, que ni tu conocías… liberas a la bestia” —Finalizó riendo—Es un viejito loco que amo… en la esquina, allí está bien—Señaló, para que el otro se estacionara. —Gracias—Se retiró el cinturón abriendo la puerta del coche, pero antes de bajar Steve le detuvo del brazo.

—El Coronel tiene razón—Le miró a los ojos—Siempre existe esa parte de nosotros, que no queremos ver, que está allí… la guerra te permite conocerla.

Tony no dijo nada, y en cuanto sintió que el otro aflojaba su agarre, se bajó del auto, cerrando la puerta, caminó, y escuchó como el motor se ponía de nuevo en marcha, por lo que volvió, corriendo sobre sus pasos, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana de Steve.

—Quizá te meta en problemas, pero hay un lugar, italiano, calles 12 y 5, al lado de un viejo centro de lavado chino. A las… 8, de mañana, ¿Tienes tiempo? —Preguntó relamiéndose los labios.

El rubio, le sonrió de lado, soltó un respiro. “¿En qué demonios se estaba metiendo?” Miró de nuevo al castaño.

—Las 8—Hizo una pausa—Suena fantástico para mí.

Tony ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había aguantado el aire, el cual soltó despacio, haciéndose para atrás, dio un par de golpes en el techo del automóvil, caminando por el frente, intercambiando miradas con el conductor, comenzando a caminar despacio por la calle, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, comenzó a silbar, sentía el cuerpo ligero.

 

 

Loki entró a su oficina, abriendo sus enigmáticos ojos, topándose con un ramo de flores inmenso sobre su escritorio, rosas blancas, inmaculadas, frescas. Estaban allí, gentilmente recostadas, tan sublimes y hermosas. Burlándose de él, con su belleza etérea, casi podía oír las suaves risas de mujer provenientes de ella.

Como si fuera un objeto tóxico o asqueroso, caminó lento y con cuidado hacía ellas, tomó el mensaje que llevaban, con las yemas de sus dedos, rozando apenas la tarjeta.

_“Igual que el primer día”_ _-Thor._

Laufeyson comenzó a reír de una forma casi histérica, arrugó las manos sobre la base del ramo, y con violencia las lanzó contra la pared en un arranque de ira. Las rosas se estrellaron, haciendo que varios pétalos se desprendieron.

Respiró enojado, dejando luego la habitación, azotando la puerta, deteniendo luego a una chica, cuyo brazo presionó con fuerza. —Hay basura en mi oficina, ordena a alguien que la limpie, y advierte, que quien vuelva a dejar que ese tipo de porquerías entre a mi espacio personal, lo pagara caro—Advirtió, continuando luego con su camino. Necesitaba despejarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, comentarios, críticas, todo es bienvenido.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
